Love is Enough
by Neko Gohan
Summary: Ever felt like a piece of the puzzle is missing? What if the last piece of the puzzle isn’t big enough to fill the remaining gap? GV Songfic


_**A/N: Ok, some people liked the first story so much, I though I might give it a go again. This isn't exactly supposed to be canon, so just enjoy it for the story it is!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. If I did, I would animate half of the fictions on FFN.**_

_**Song Credit goes to Jimmy Barnes – The Rock God.**_

_**Title: Love is Enough**_

How many times have you looked at all your friends and thought _'Why are they my friends?'_ I just did, and it made me wonder.

Now I know I don't have a normal life in any respect of the word, but I still feel like a normal person. On the inside I'm no different to any of you. I may have a slightly different physiology, as Bulma tells me, but I have feelings too.

I love to talk to those I consider friends. We talk about the time the Earth was almost invaded by the Saiyans, the time we went to planet Namek and even about the episode with the androids even though that subject remains painful to some.

Despite all this, they aren't really my friends. I know you may think that they are, and they probably share those thoughts with you to, but they are my Dad's friends. They aren't the people I can talk to about how I'm feeling. I can't go to them when I have a moral problem. I can't even visit them just to spend time with them. It doesn't feel right.

I have Piccolo as my friend. He helps me through the times when I need to vent frustration, or when I need to make an important decision. However yet again there are limits on our relationship. I can't just chat to him about random musings I may have. I can't mess around with him as teenagers are bound to do. It kinda sucks.

My Mom is there to be my Mom. You know how your parents can only be your parents? Well, she's just a parent to me. I love her, but she's not that great to talk to or spend time with. She'll always break off on an academic tangent, or even bring up the idea of grandchildren at the drop of a hat. It scares me occasionally to be honest.

Goten is a laugh and a half. He's a ball of energy and cuteness rolled up with some naivety for good measure. I play with him and give him advice here and there, and in return he keeps me amused and happy with the life I live at home. He does all these wonderful things for me, yet even with the joy he provides for me, I still feel like my life is lacking something.

Well today I think I figured out what I was missing, and for some reason I don't feel like I deserve it.

Have you ever met someone who can make the world around you disappear? They take you away from whatever is on your mind, and let you enjoy every moment you spend with them.

That is what Videl does to me.

_I don't understand  
What you really see  
Any other man  
Could give you more than me  
But all that I own  
I would gladly give up  
As long as I can trust  
In the tremble of your touch_

_I know love is enough  
keep me warm at night  
I know love is enough  
Turn the dark into light  
I know love is enough  
you're the one I need  
I know love is enough_

The question on the tip of your tongue right now is probably _'Why doesn't he deserve her?'. _Well, I'll try and answer that for you, although I don't think I can do that thought any justice.

I'm an alien. I'm a half-breed of human and saiyan descent, so realistically I'm half nice and gentle, and half battle hardened warrior. Scary eh? That's what I think.

How could someone live a normal life with me? I have superpowers, as some like to call them. I have the most strange and unusual acquaintances that also have super powers. I live in the middle of nowhere, which not only has contributed to my lack of social skills, but it also leaves me living 500 miles from civilization. This wouldn't normally be too much of a problem for me, but an ordinary commuter would spend a fair few hours traveling here and back from the closest city.

This only covers a few of the things I dislike about me. I'm fairly sure that no-one else would appreciate them either.

This is why I've been confused for the last few weeks.

Since I started at Orange Star High, I was insulted and cajoled by all the 'tough' kids. I was labeled a nerd because of my intelligence. Some kids even tried to bully me one day and push me around. Once they figured out that I was stronger than they were, I was labeled a freak. No-one wanted to be in my company, or even be seen with me for that matter.

It's fair to say that I didn't enjoy my school life all that much either.

One day when I was being harassed by a few of the members of the school boxing club, I was 'saved' by the last person I would have imagined. Videl Satan.

She stood next to me in the hallway and told them all to back down. I knew I could handle them all in a fight, but that wasn't what I wanted. I hate to fight, especially against people who can't protect themselves.

I watched in awe as she warned them that not only could she take them all down single-handedly, but I could probably do the same. After a few moments of consideration they decided it was in their best interests to remove themselves from her line of sight, and they did so very promptly. I was impressed.

I thanked her and she introduced herself.

"I'm Videl. I was watching you last time they fought you, and I just thought I should remind them of the experience" she stated quite plainly.

I had seen her around and heard about her escapades in the crime fighting industry, but I never thought she would bother to talk to me. It seemed that not all the normal people in the city were mean-spirited.

I was intrigued when she said she had seen me fight, and I wanted to enjoy this conversation while I could, so I asked "You saw me fight them?"

She smirked and raised her eyebrow slightly in amused wonder. "Half the school watched that fight. It was the talk of the hallways for a week!" she pointed out. I really didn't notice.

Come to think of it, I didn't really notice all that much at school.

"I don't really pay that much attention to talk and rumors" I responded. I really wasn't quite sure as to what people thought of me, but I was confident that it wasn't too good either way.

I was totally unprepared for what she said next. "Would you like to join me and some friends for lunch?"

I was floored.

This was the first time anyone had shown acceptance toward me within the entire school. I wasn't quite sure what to say. I knew I wanted to, but I wasn't sure if I would be welcomed by her friends in the same way she had welcomed me. I decided it was best to find out.

"I would like that" I managed to stammer.

_Well every single day  
That I spent alone  
I felt my life was a river  
That was dry as a bone  
Well all I knew was down  
Till you brought me up  
Brought us face to face  
Melt in your embrace_

_I know love is enough  
keep me warm at night  
I know love is enough  
Turn the dark into light  
I know love is enough  
you're the one I need  
I know love is enough_

After that things began to look up. It turned out that her friends were pleased to meet me, and even wanted to get to know me. Erasa was rather amusing. She said some of the oddest things that made her seem quite dumb, although she was actually academically brilliant.

Sharpener on the other hand, was not the brightest crayon in the box. He never understood any of the school work and for some reason Videl seemed to enjoy smacking him around when he made rude comments regarding her. I'm still trying to figure out why he continued to do it when he knew what was going to happen to him…

Anyway, I had finally made some friends. It was like I was missing two puzzle pieces, and I had finally found one of them. I had people that I could spend time with for absolutely no reason, and we would all enjoy each other's company.

I was just missing that last piece, and I think I stumbled across it a week or so later.

I started spending more and more time with Videl. Once school was let out for the day, we would go down to the local coffee shop. We sat there and just talked every day, and slowly we got to know each other. She was a very interesting person.

Sometimes I would tutor her with a subject she was having problems with, and in turn she would teach me about the way the normal world works. She may not have known about it, but she was my guide to living a normal life around people.

One day in particular, she took me to a park near the edge of the city. We were just strolling along the bank of a stream and idly chatting when our hands found themselves intertwined. This didn't break our conversation, but on the inside I was feeling giddy. _'She's holding my hand!'_ I was repeating to myself. I was too happy for my own good.

Later that night, I was lying in my bed thinking. I couldn't get the happy feeling to come back, because I was too preoccupied with sadness and worry. How would I ever tell her that she's held hands with an alien? The thought shattered me, and I thought then that there was no way our friendship was going to last.

I decided to myself that I would have to tell her the truth. I mean, how would you feel if an entire friendship was based on a lie? How would you feel if your friend couldn't tell you the truth about who they were? I would feel insulted, abused and disappointed.

That was this morning. _  
_

I was faced with a difficult task, and by lunch I had built up the courage to follow it through. I offered to walk with her back to the same park, and she gladly accepted.

When we got there, we returned to the stream where our hands had first collided. Events repeated themselves and we found ourselves talking again about school, friends and family when I spotted a rock for us to sit on. It was time.

I turned to face her, and she smiled at me with her beautiful blue eyes. She knew I was about to tell her something important, and she tried to give me every confidence to do so. That was one of the many reasons I had grown so fond of her; she always knew what I needed.

"Videl, there's something I need to tell you". Dende, that was the hardest part over with. Give me some more strength for the rest.

She leaned in a little closer, her gaze never leaving mine. Her hair swayed in it's pigtails in the gentle breeze as I was once again mesmerized by her beauty.

"What I'm about to tell you may scare you. Not many people know, but I trust you to keep my secret. You deserve to know this, and I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

_If I was lost at sea  
You would guide me through the night  
Through your eyes I'd see  
All the shadows turn to light _

Videl moved back slightly with a slight look of worry on her face. With that sentence alone I had scared her. How on earth was I going to continue?

The sun sparkled intricately through the leaves of the trees above and glistened off the surface of the steady stream. The birds chirping made the park a lovely place, yet it was all a million miles away to me at the time. All I could think about was losing my best friend.

I finally figured that I couldn't just finish there, so readying myself for the finishing blow I stated simply, "Videl, I'm not entirely human."

I bowed my head in shame. There wasn't much else I could do. I knew that she would either run off and never talk to me again, or she would want more information. After a few quiet moments of consideration, it turned out to be the latter.

"Define 'not entirely human'".

She had switched into the Videl that everyone else knows. The hard and stoic Videl. The Videl that was stubborn and cocky. One of the many parts of her that I liked really enjoyed watching.

Unless it was being turned on me of course.

"Well, technically I'm half human. My father was a saiyan, which is an alien race very similar to humans."

She stood up for a minute and paced. I initially thought she was leaving, but when she turned around with her 'thinking' face on I was a little relieved.

It was all out in the open, so I figured giving her a little more information couldn't hurt the situation.

"Saiyans have superior strength and speed to humans. We are also born with a tail, but mine was removed when I was very young."

I'm not sure if it helped or not. She never missed a beat, still pacing in a world of thought. I kept my head lowered and waited for her to say something.

Waiting for her wasn't the easiest thing. I wanted it all to be over as soon as possible, and the outlook on my wishes was pretty bleak.

"Prove it."

That was the last thing I was expecting. Maybe something like "How could you have not told me" would have been a little more understandable. The girl would never cease to amaze me.

This was turning out better than I expected. Maybe she thought is was a big joke? Maybe even a prank? I really didn't care – at least she was still here.

Just for the shock factor I decided to have some fun. I looked up at her and using the after-image technique I disappeared, and then reappeared behind her.

It was rather amusing to see the look on her face. She stood there bewildered as my image faded in front of her, and she looked side to side to locate me. I suddenly remembered how serious this was for me, and placed my hand on her shoulder as a pained expression crossed my face.

"I'm sorry."

She froze as I spoke. She slowly turned around and looked up at me. I was graced with a soft smile and a tilt of her head.

"It's ok."

_Tell me that you feel  
Like you've never felt before  
Tell me this is real  
Cause I know I couldn't love anymore_

_  
_

I was unsure how to proceed. She said it was ok? What did she mean by that? I looked at her sternly and still couldn't place the meaning.

"What, What do you mean?" I stuttered. I was really hoping she didn't mind, but I couldn't fathom her saying that.

Videl strode back to the rock we had sat on and reclaimed her seat. She motioned for me to take mine, and I didn't waste a second. The next minute my hand was in hers and my heartbeat raced just a little faster.

"It must have been hard to tell me that. You probably thought I was going to hate you or something".

Well yeah, I thought I would lose her forever. I nodded in response, and she began again.

"I always thought there was something special about you, you know. Not just the way that I feel for you either…"

I'm sure my heart just about exploded. All these emotions were running through me, but the primary one was disbelief. _"She feels something for me?" _It was almost too good to be true.

While I just sat there, she continued to speak.

"Nothing is ever going to change what you mean to me. This 'alien' business doesn't bother me in the slightest."

My jaw dropped. "Tell me this is real, Videl", I muttered under my breath.

She had obviously caught what I'd said, because she smiled as she blew me away.

"Oh this is real Gohan. You are the only one who can start the pounding of my heart, and you've done it since the moment I first saw you."

_If this is a dream  
Well I don't wanna wake up  
Be too much to take  
And I've nothing left to give  
When I felt the break  
Well I wouldn't wanna live  
You're the one that starts  
The pounding of my heart_

_  
_That walk in the park was the most wonderful moment of my life so far, and seeing as that was only a few hours ago, I hope to see a few more of those moments in the future. Considering the girl I have laying with her head on my lap, I'm sure I will.

As I sit here and wonder about the friends I have, and how they each play a part in my life, I can't help but wonder about that last piece of the puzzle. Is that gap in the big picture supposed to be filled with love, or is it for everything that shifts in and out of your life?

Some things stay in your world for only a short time, others forever. Love is one of those things I guess. But is love enough to fill the terribly huge gap in my picture?

The young lady in my arms gazes up at me with a look of happiness and content.

"I love you Gohan…"

Yeah. I smirk. Love is enough.

_I know love is enough  
keep me warm at night  
I know love is enough  
Turn the dark into light  
I know love is enough  
you're the one I need  
I know love is enough_

_  
_

**A/N: Alright people, this could well be my last fic. I don't have too much spare time, and I've let this one get in the way of work (Probably not a good idea.)**

**It's not that I want to stop writing, but at this stage work outweighs motivation.**

**Let me know if you want more, and I'll consider writing more. Ideas come very few and far between for me, and that is my reason for writing Songfics.**

If you have anything you want written, I'll try my hand at it and give it back!

Regards to **JessT2K7-DBZ**, **Lucesco** and **Miss-Apple-DBZ** for the motivational reviews, it's you guys that keep writers writing! You guys rock!

**PrideIsArrogance** & **Frankokomando**, cheers for the reviews!

All the Best, Life and Love,

Neko Gohan.


End file.
